


Jamie vs. Boba

by LallybrochLoser



Series: Jamie Fraser vs. The Modern World [3]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, SUPER FLUFFYYYYYYY, TW: mention of faith's death, but other than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LallybrochLoser/pseuds/LallybrochLoser
Summary: nandan11 on Tumblr asked: Baby gear (who knew they needed so much stuff)[They actually mentioned a whole lot of stuff, but most of them I already have plans for in the future, but this one stuck out hardcore.]
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Jamie Fraser vs. The Modern World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929052
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Jamie vs. Boba

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: so, it should be noted that I did some loose research on baby carriers. We had one for my son when he was born and he HATED it so much we donated it to our neighbor (who had their baby two weeks after The Pup was born) and never looked back. This ended up being one of the many contributing factors towards his Autism spectrum diagnosis three years later.

“Sassenach!” Jamie called out into a seemingly empty flat. He was carrying a medium sized package in his hands, as well as a few letters. No doubt containing upcoming bills.

“In here!” He heard Claire from Brianna’s nursery, the wailing sounds of their daughter’s fussing emanating louder than her mother as he got closer to the room.

Sure enough, when he stepped into the room, a most grotesque smell assaulted his nostrils. Brianna detested nappy change time. Jamie had offered his assistance to keep the wee bairn from kicking and flailing while her mother cleaned her bum, but Claire, per usual, had insisted she could handle it. _Stubborn as always,_ he thought.

“Ye’ve a wee package just come from the post,” Jamie waved the package in his hands so she could see. Her eyes lit with delight when she turned her head.

“Oh thank _God,_ ” she exclaimed as she finished buttoning up Brianna’s onesie, the cold-wipe torture session now complete. “I was worried it would never show up!”

“What is it?” Jamie peered down at the return address, but it just said _Amazon.com._ “From that wee, erm... _web_ -site ye like tae purchase things from?”

“Yes, and I’m so glad I bought it when I did. The price nearly doubled after I completed the buy. Here, lemme have it!”

She reached out her hands in greedy excitement for the package, which Jamie gave her. She could have torn the package open with her teeth, snarling and growling like a dog, and wouldn’t have made a bigger mess. Brianna, almost one now, was scooting around on her front like a wee inchworm, trying to catch the bits of cardboard and paper like it was raining candy.

“Ye havena answered my question, Sasse- what in God’s name?!”

Claire was in the process of wrapping what looked like a velvet scarf around her body, tying it in certain places, then retrieving their daughter from the floor, slipped the babe somewhere in the middle of the woven mess so that Brianna fit snuggly to her mother’s body, head nestled delicately between Claire’s breasts.

“Ta-da!” Claire exclaimed, giving her husband a smooth set of jazz hands to illustrate the device trying to envelope their child. “It’s called a Boba Wrap!”

“A...a _boba wrap?_ ” Jamie inquired with much suspicion. “That sounds like something ye cure wi’ yer wee penicillin needles.”

Claire laughed at Jamie’s ever growing list of quirky remarks related to anything belonging in the 21st century.

“That’s the name of the _brand,_ darling,” Claire went on, lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet to entertain Brianna. “But there are different kinds of baby carriers out there. I read so many reviews on the Boba that I just had to get one. It’ll make things easier with getting things done around the house. Since a certain little girl _loves_ to be constantly held at all waking hours of the day and night...”

Jamie chuckled at the cooing noises Brianna made into Claire’s chest.

Then an idea struck him.

“Lemme try it on, aye?”

Claire looked at him for a moment.

“Alright. Here, take her, please.”

Claire slipped their daughter out between the tied fabric and Jamie placed her gently on the floor in front of her toys while Claire undid the _Boba._ Then she came to Jamie and started showing him how to wrap and bind the contraception to his body. Once it was secure, she picked Brianna back up from the floor to show Jamie how to place her inside.

“Now, you just get her leg in like this...make sure it’s secure there...and voila! You’re now carrying our daughter in a genuine Boba Wrap.”

Jamie experimented with the feel of it. After a moment, he realized it was no different than the way Jenny used to carry her bairns. A wee wrap made up of either Fraser or Murray tartan situated in a way that allowed fer Jenny to nurse.

“I kinda like this, Sassenach,” Jamie smiled as he walked around the house with the side of Brianna’s head stuck close to his heart. If he stopped to look down at her, he could see the slight, rhythmic bouncing of her head against the beat in his chest.

He went to the kitchen and pulled out a glass, filled it with water, and drank it. All while using the wee wrap to keep Brianna close.

“Hands free holdin’.” Jamie looked up at Claire, who had been following him around while he test drove the Boba, like he’d been told they had won the lottery. “A wise investment, Sassenach. Fer sure.”

“That, and...” Claire gestured towards his chest, and Jamie’s heart nearly stopped at the sight of his wee bairn, already fast asleep, close to the place where she would reside forever no matter how old she became.

“When we lost Faith,” Jamie said softly, causing Claire’s breath to hitch ever so slightly, “I never thought we’d ever get...this. I kent God would be merciful, fergive me o’ my sins that day at the Bois de Boulogne...bless us wi’ another child. And,” Jamie leaned his head down to kiss the top of Brianna’s head. “He certainly did.”

Claire leaned in at an awkward angle, so as not to wake Brianna, and kissed her husband.

“You’re becoming more and more of a man of this century, My Laird. And I am proud to witness it.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it gotta little real there, but that’s how fics go sometimes!


End file.
